


The Day After

by poopingfrog



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopingfrog/pseuds/poopingfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fractured, how Happy's and Toby's day goes. (I am horrible at summaries I apologize.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the amount of mistakes this might have, I rushed this and English is not my first language! Enjoy and leave comments on how I can improve or if you liked it :)

Happy woke up with arms around her. Toby’s arms. She was not used to waking up with such comfort. Her mornings normally consisted of a quick and efficient routine. She would wake up, uncomfortably because, who likes waking up? Then, she eat breakfast and drink coffee, brush her teeth, shower, throw on whatever was in front of her, and go to the garage. Her routine was broken the minute she opened her eyes, because for once in her life, she enjoyed waking up, in his arms.  
She could really get used to this she thought. Happy turned around and kissed his nose. He half opened an eye and smiled, and pulled her in closer. His body warmth was just so comforting, like if he was her own personal blanket.   
“Morning Doc” Happy whispered. “Oh it most definitely is a good morning” he busted out.   
“You do realize that we are already late to work right? Walter will be on our asses… Happy got cut off by the sound of Toby’s ringtone. “Is that Walter?” “Yup” he said as he answered the phone.   
“Hey Walt, yes I know I’m late. On my way. No I don’t know why Happy isn’t answering her phone. Yes I’ll go pick her up. See you soon. UGhhhh at least we can go to the garage together and not have our cover blown. I’m glad your phone is dead” Toby said.   
“C’mon, let’s go take a shower. Waking up and getting ready isn’t so bad when you’re around” Happy admitted.   
Toby smiled, gave her one last kiss before getting out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, getting the shower ready. She quickly followed him. He was already in the shower, waiting for her. The minute she got in, he kissed her and grabbed her closer to him.   
“As much as I’d like for this to continue” Happy managed to get out in between kisses “Walter is already mad, we need to get to work.”   
They finished getting ready and headed towards work in Toby’s truck.   
“Um Toby, this isn’t the way to work” Happy said. “That’s because we aren’t going to work my darling” Happy slightly smiled when he called her darling. “While you were getting ready, I called Walter and told him you were sick, and I had errands to do and that we would take the day off. He said it was fine since there were no cases.” Toby answered.   
“Don’t you think that he’ll figure it out if we both just happen to take the day off” she asked. “Oh please, a monkey has higher EQ than Walt, he’ll never figure it out. Unless he tells Paige...Then she might figure it out.” He scoffed.   
They drove in comfortable silence since Toby wouldn't tell her where they were going, holding hands. Toby has never been a fan of silence. He hated it actually. But with Happy, he loved everything they did together. As long as it was with her.   
“We’re here!” he yelled. “The Science Museum. I thought we could make fun of all the scientific inaccuracies, and then have a picnic outside...Unless you don’t want too.. it was a dumb idea never..” He was cut off by her kiss “Shut up it’s a great idea.” She said.   
She grabbed his hand and walked in. They walked through all the exhibits, took their time, talked, laughed, kissed. Happy had never been so, well, Happy, in her life. She finally lived up to her name, and it was all because of a big goofball. Her goofball, Toby.   
“For lunch, I made us two crappy sandwiches. I brought chips and beer too.” He stated. “My favorite” she said sarcastically. Halfway through eating, Happy started to feel guilt. She had been pushing him away for no reason. He never meant to miss their date. She had been hurting him. On purpose. She let him believe Chet was her boyfriend, then she was reading Quincy’s book for no good reason.   
“Hey Hap, are you ok?” He asked her. “I’m sorry” was all she could make out. “Sorry for what?” “For hurting you Toby. you’ve done nothing but take care of me and all I did was push you away. I’m so sorry Toby. I really am.” she said.   
Toby gave her the most sincere look he possibly could and said “Happy, you had good reasons for pushing me away. You subconsciously knew we both weren't ready for a relationship then. All of that has made us stronger. I’d wait another thousand years if I had to. I’ve never been happier in my life and that’s all because of you so don’t you dare be sorry.”   
she had never felt for such love for anyone, and she didn’t know how to say it, so she didn't. She leaned into him and kissed him. She hoped that the kiss told him more than words could. She hoped that it could tell him that she loved him, but she just could not get the words out yet.   
He kissed back with passion, telling her, that he loved her too.


End file.
